Definiendo sus gruñidos
by P. Papillon
Summary: SasuSaku. Definición #26 de 'Hn' según el diccionario "Yo también te amo." Pequeños momentos entre los dos mientras crecen. Por suerte, siempre tenían amigos cercanos, así como el uno al otro.


**Definiendo sus gruñidos**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece a **_**Xmarksthespot. **_**Yo me limito a traducir.**

A Sakura siempre le había gustado Sasuke.

_Sólo le había gustado._

En serio, habia sido siempre sólo un pequeño enamoramiento.

Iniciado a la edad de...

_Cinco años._

XxXx

La primera vez que se vieron fue en la academia. Estaban en el patio, ya que era la hora del almuerzo, y la pelirrosa estaba buscando a su nueva amiga. La rubia que respondía al nombre de Ino – que, por cierto, era una experta en flores.

Era nueva allí y no conocía mucho a los demás estudiantes. Finalmente, Sakura se había rendido y sentado en un columpio.

Balanceándose ligeramente hacia atrás y adelante, la solitaria chica observaba aburrida la arena bajo sus pies.

Entonces escuchó algunos pasos, y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con alguien balanceándose en el columpio a su lado. Se fijó en su hermoso rostro y en sus profundos ojos negros.

_Sasuke, _recordó que otros alumnos lo llamaban. El inteligente. El Uchiha.

Sakura murmuró un hola.

"Hn" fue todo lo que él dijo.

**Definición #1 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Hola."_

Los amigos pueden ser muchas cosas. Algunos te amarán tanto como tú los ames, otros te usarán para alcanzar sus propios objetivos. Y otros, por otra parte, tendrán una gran influencia sobre ti.

Tenían siete años, y a esa edad, los niños son muy sexistas. Por desgracia, Ino estaba enferma, y ella no tenía con quién jugar.

En el recreo, caminó hacia el grupo de chicos, preguntándoles si podía jugar con ellos.

Sasuke estaba en el grupo de chicos. "Hn," gruñó él, y se alejó con sus amigos, dejando atrás a una triste Sakura.

**Definición #2 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Tienes piojos."_

Sakura se sonroja cada vez que lo ve.

Cada vez que ve su hermosa cara cuando está rodeado de gente –aunque está segura de que es igual de hermoso cuando no hay nadie alrededor– y cada vez que lo ve sonriendo con sus amigos.

Por desgracia, la sonrisa desaparece, y en su reemplazo, llega un seño fruncido con desinterés o una pequeña mueca torcida, similar ligeramente a una sonrisa.

Esta vez tenían ocho años. Sakura aún se juntaba con Ino y se había hecho amiga de una o dos otras chicas.

Sakura como normalmente llevaba un lazo rojo, y caminaba a través del parque nacional de Konoha. El mismo estaba lleno de excursionistas.

Había encontrado a Sasuke caminando también por el parque.

Solo.

Y había tenido una idea, y corriendo hacia él, le había dicho hola y había comenzado a hablarle y hablarle sin parar.

"Hn." Dijo él, y se marchó.

**Definición #3 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Déjame. En. Paz."_

Enseguida Sakura se enteró de que su familia había sido asesinada.

Asesinada por su propio hermano a quien ella había conocido tiempo atrás. Sakura había pensado que Itachi era bastante amable, y normalmente se preguntaba si Sasuke sería como él al crecer. Porque si así era, ella quería ser su chica.

Pero ahora, realmente deseaba que Sasuke no fuera ni siquiera parecido a su hermano.

Aún así, la joven kunoichi seguía enamorada de él. Ino y ella solían pelear por quién iba a casarse con el último Uchiha.

Gracioso como dos mejores amigas habían sido separadas por un chico que casi no conocían.

Sakura corrió. Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Estaba atrapada en la mitad de una fuerte tormenta.

La chica de diez años cargaba una bolsa con alimentos e intentaba llegar a casa antes de acabar completamente empapada y pescarse un resfriado.

Murmuró un 'ouch' al chocarse accidentalmente con un chico que llevaba un paraguas.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba apenas a unos metros de la casa de Sasuke– cómo sabía que él vivía allí, nadie va a saberlo nunca.

Él le dio su paraguas.

Ella inclinó su cabeza roja como un tomate, repitiendo una y otra vez un avergonzado gracias.

"Hn," se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia su casa. Habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de su familia. No era tan insensible.

Aún.

**Definición #4 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Tómalo o pescarás un resfriado."_

Ino y Sakura estaban en la misma clase. Junto con Sasuke y un molesto chico llamado Naruto – quién parecía estar enamorado de la pelirrosa y extremadamente celoso del perfecto prodigio Uchiha.

Casi sonó como un lloriqueo cuando ella pronunció su nombre. Sakura le preguntó si podía comer con él su almuerzo.

"Hn," gruñó él, y se marchó. Ino y las otras chicas se burlaron de Sakura por su rechazo.

**Definición #5 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"No."_

A los doce años, los cuatro – junto con el resto de la clase – se habían graduado y convertido en gennin. Por desgracia para Ino, estaba en el grupo de Chouji y Shikamaru. Por suerte para Sakura, estaba en el grupo de Sasuke... aunque no tanta suerte ya que también estaba con el molesto rubio.

Era el primer día en la academia y probablemente el peor en la vida de Sakura. Había sido testigo la cosa _más _desagradablemente repugnante cosa en el mundo. Simplemente se había quedado mirando lo ocurrido. Las otras chicas –exceptuando la tímida Hinata– se habían unido a ella mientras miraban como los labios de Sasuke y Naruto se unían.

Se había quedado mirando como los labios se separaban y los dos comenzaban a toser y asfixiarse.

Sakura casi había muerto de un paro cardíaco al ver su sueño de ser el primer beso de Sasuke arruinado.

El Uchiha había visto la expresión de su cara y adivinado fácilmente sus pensamientos. "Hn," había murmurado bajito.

**Definición #6 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Si casi me asfixio al besar al dobe, ¿por qué crees que querría besarte a ti?"_

Los tres– Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke– conocieron a su profesor, Kakashi. El jounin peliplateado que suele leer Icha Icha y que siempre llega tarde.

Los cuatro hicieron juntos muchas misiones, y Sakura comenzó a considerar a Naruto menos molesto. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a amar a su equipo como si fueran su familia. Sin embargo, también se dio cuenta de que empezaba... no a gustarle simplemente, sino a amar a uno de sus compañeros de forma diferente a la que amas a tu familia.

Y también empezó... a saber más cosas sobre él. Cosas que nunca había sabido.

Cada mañana, se encuentra con él en el puente en el que su equipo debe reunirse.

Cada mañana, le pregunta cómo está.

Cada mañana, recibe la misma respuesta.

"Hn."

**Definición #7 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Eres molesta, cállate."_

Sakura estaba tan feliz de estar nuevamente en casa. Había acabado una supuesta misión de rango C, pero que se había tornado finalmente en una rango B o A.

Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto habían estado constantemente rodeados de bandidos. Sakura se había sentido inútil desde el principio hasta el final de la pelea con Zabuza y el chico. Apenas había observado, protegiendo al constructor del puente.

Recordaba cuando Sasuke había caído herido y ella había corrido a su lado, llorando. Sólo llorando. No había peleado. Tan sólo había llorado sobre su cuerpo.

"Hn," fue todo lo que él le dijo cuando se levantó para seguir peleando.

**Definición #8 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Eres tan inútil."_

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, las cosas... de una u otra forma, mejoraron. Sakura comenzó a ayudar en... _algunas _misiones.

Sakura disfrutaba su vida. Disfrutaba salir a comer ramen con Naruto, para después gritarle por comer como un cerdo. Disfrutaba sonrojándose cada vez que veía al chico de sus sueños y posible amor.

Dios, se reía cada vez que recordaba lo que habían hecho el día anterior, intentando ver debajo de la máscara de Kakashi.

Y.

Comenzaba a sentir cada vez más por él. Más y más. Apenas tenían trece años. ¿Esos sentimientos no debían empezar supuestamente mas o menos a los dieciséis?

Pero lo hizo. Le confesó su amor, le gritó las cosas que tenía guardadas en el fondo de su corazón. Le rogó que se quedara. Que se quedara con ella y Naruto. Que se quedara en Konoha.

"Hn," dijo él. Y en menos de un parpadeo, se situó detrás de ella. La última palabra que Sakura escuchó antes de desmayarse fue un gracias.

Qué diablos significaba ese gracias, nunca lo supo.

**Definición #9 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos."_

Cierto, Sakura estaba deprimida por como las cosas habían resultado, pero con Naruto, comenzó a disfrutar nuevamente su vida.

Durante los años siguientes, se entrenó con la actual Hokage de su aldea—Tsunade. Sakura aprendió de ella y se convirtió en una ninja-médico. Era la segunda mejor en su aldea el día de la fecha, aunque Tsunade sabía que un día sería la primera.

Pronto Sakura fue a una misión con Naruto y algunos amigos. Estaban persiguiendo a un ninja, pero en el camino, se cruzaron con alguien.

Lo único que pudo hacer ella fue murmurar su nombre y mirar fijamente al ahora quinceañero Uchiha, que aún poseía su hermoso rostro pero lucía aún más peligroso.

"Hn," le dijo él, antes de atacarlos.

**Definición #10 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos, Naruto. Sakura."_

Sasuke y Naruto estaban cansados. Jadeaban con fuerza mientras se atacaban el uno al otro.

Nuevamente, Sakura estaba fuera de la pelea. Se apretó la mano con rabia. Justo ahora, justo cuando estaba comenzando a olvidarlo. Comenzando a amarlo cada vez menos y menos, él aparece. Y todas las emociones vuelven como un tornado. Y Sakura vuelve a sentir esa dolorosa agonía.

Estaba cansada de mantenerse a un lado viéndolos pelear una y otra vez. Sin importar si la pelea era verbal como en los viejos días, o física como ahora, quería formar parte de ella.

Para de esa forma no sentirse tan inútil.

Sakura le gritó apresuradamente a Naruto que se apartara. Naruto obedeció, y Sakura, acumulando chakra en su puño, lo dirigió con fuerza hacia la hermosa cara de Sasuke.

_Ding, ding._

Golpe perfecto.

Sasuke tosió algo de sangre y se quedó ahí parado, mirando a la kunoichi.

"Hn," dijo sonriendo de costado, y se puso a luchar con sus dos ex compañeros.

**Definición #11 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Parece que ya no eres inútil."_

Su nuevo equipo llegó en el medio de su pelea. El reemplazo del original equipo 7.

Había un hombre alto, uno con colmillos y una mujer.

Sakura se fijó en la chica. _Sólo _en la chica.

Tenía mejores curvas que Sakura e, incluso aunque odiara admitirlo, probablemente fuera mucho más fuerte y bonita de lo que ella sería jamás.

Aunque no era el momento de sentir celos, Sakura no podía evitar la rabia que la había inundado. Era como si Sasuke los hubiera reemplazado. _La_ hubiera reemplazado. ¿No se supone que ella debía ser la chica obsesionada con él y feliz por estar en su equipo? – incluso aunque ya no está obsesionada y ahora es madura.

Y la realidad la golpeó nuevamente cuando Naruto calló a la tierra. Sus heridas eran graves y Sakura corrió a su lado para comenzar a curarlo.

Sasuke observó mientras Sakura presionaba chakra verde en el pecho de Naruto.

"Hn," dijo, y le indicó a su equipo que era hora de partir. Nuevamente, no mató a sus ex compañeros.

**Definición #12 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Adiós."_

Dos años pasaron desde ese día y ahora tenían 17 años.

Las hormonas de Naruto parecían comenzar a activarse ya que, ahora, finalmente, estaba enamorado de Hinata y ahora, finalmente, era el que se sonrojaba al verla.

Sai –su nuevo compañero de equipo- comenzaba a entender sus propias emociones, e Ino lo ayudaba bastante.

Todos hacían excelentes parejas, solía pensar Sakura mientras los observaba caminando juntos todos los días.

Seguía trabajando en el hospital, y a pesar de su temprana edad, era finalmente la mejor. Sí, había tenido éxito y había logrado superar a su propia profesora.

Le entregó a Shikamaru unas hojas, y se quedó mirando como él y su nueva novia -Temari- se alejaban de la mano.

De alguna u otra forma, envidiaba a todas las parejas de la aldea. Quería alguien a quien amar, y alguien quien la amara.

Pero Sakura sabía que sólo había una persona en el mundo con quien quería estar, sin importar cuanto deseara que no fuera así.

Tsunade la citó en su oficina, y la envió en una misión individual.

Desde aquello, una semana había pasado, y Sakura había cumplido su misión. Se apartó los mechones de cabello juntándolos cansinamente en una cola de caballo. El una vez corto cabello había vuelto a crecer, y ahora se deslizaba por su espalda. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra escote en V y una falda, lo común esos días.

Pero mientras volvía a la aldea, había decidido tomar un pequeño atajo. Y continuó avanzando entre los árboles, hasta que sintió una presencia cercana. Su presencia era débil, pero aún así, la siguió.

Y no tardó en notar las enormes manchas de sangre.

Fue entonces cuando vio los dos cuerpos. Los dos cuerpos se parecían mucho mutuamente, aunque resultaba obvio que uno era más viejo por las líneas marcadas en su rostro.

Uno estaba muerto.

Se apresuró a chequear sus pulsos, y dejó escapar luego de eso un enorme suspiro. Uchiha Itachi estaba... muerto.

Sakura envió un mensaje a la aldea mediante un clon, dando a conocer los detalles. Pero ella se quedó en el bosque, curando a las heridas del cuerpo aún vivo.

Sus manos temblaron con nervios mientras su chakra color esmeralda –el mismo tono de sus ojos- curaba sus heridas. Podía sentir sus mejillas húmedas. Estaba preocupada porque Sasuke lograra sobrevivir.

"¿Hn?" fue lo único que pudo decir él, cuando recuperó la conciencia y se encontró con sus ojos aguados.

**Definición #13 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"¿Quién eres?"_

Sakura lo envolvió fuerte entre sus brazos y lloró. No sólo lloró porque él estaba bien, sino porque finalmente estaban en la misma habitación –árboles, en este caso-, y él no había intentado atacarla, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, pero él no la devolvió, mirando a otro lado. Sasuke no sabía porque Sakura estaba tan feliz, pero nunca se lo preguntó. Le dijo que se quedara quieto y descansara y él obedeció.

Entonces Sakura se levantó y se alejó, y Sasuke sonrió de costado. Lo sabía. Estaba siendo cortésmente amable, pero en realidad no soportaba estar con un traidor.

Pero como supo después, estaba equivocado. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio sus ojos verdes de nuevo. Los ojos de la chica con curvas en todos los lugares correctos y una sonrisa incluso más hermosa que antes.

Le alcanzó una bolsa y le recomendó que comiera algo. Sasuke la miró y sonrió con arrogancia. "Hn."

Tomates.

**Definición #14 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Gracias."_

Naruto se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. 'Teme' no dejaba de repetir.

Sasuke se quedó mirando al chico que seguía siendo tan hiperactivo como siempre mientras corría hacia él. Lo sabía. Con Kakashi detrás de él, estaba seguro de que ambos estaban furiosos. Iban a atarlo y llevarlo a la aldea, para que lo ejecutaran. Pero no le importaba.

No le importaba que todos estuvieran enojados. Lo único que le importaba, por supuesto, era su muerte.

Pero nuevamente se equivocaba.

Naruto siguió acercándose, cada vez más y más cerca, y cuando llegó frente a él, hizo exactamente lo mismo que Sakura: abrazarlo.

Muy fuerte.

"Hn..." logró apenas susurrar.

**Definición #15 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"No. Puedo. Respirar."_

Sakura sacó a Naruto de encima de Sasuke y Kakashi simplemente se quedó allí parado, en silencio.

Naruto charloteó y charloteó, hablando como si no hubiera un mañana, cuando de repente se vio interrumpido ante sus propios pensamientos. Cambió de tema con rapidez, y finalmente, le preguntó a Sasuke si planeaba volver a Konoha.

Sasuke sonrió de costado. Le estaban dando una oportunidad.

"Hn,"

**Definición #16 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario "**_Sí."_

Todos juntos se dirigían hacia la aldea. Kakashi y Naruto llevaban en brazos al finalmente último Uchiha. Nadie dijo nada durante el viaje, pero Sakura en ningún momento dejó de sonreír. Al fin Sasuke volvía a casa.

Después de unas horas de silencio, Naruto comenzó a contarle a Sasuke todo lo ocurrido durante los 4 años de su ausencia. Le contó que Ino y Sai estaban en alguna clase de relación pero no una verdadera, que Neji le habia propuesto matrimonio a Tenten el otro día, que Shikamaru y Temari estaban a punto de romper por su pereza para viajar a Suna y porque ella no deseaba dejar su aldea para vivir con él y finalmente, que él tenía una novia y Sasuke no.

Pero Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Kakashi le recordó que el número de fangirls había aumentado drásticamente en los últimos años, a pesar de ser Sasuke un criminal.

"Hn,"

**Definición #17 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Oh... Genial... Lo que necesitaba... Molestas fangirls acosándome 24/7."_

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de Konoha, un grupo de ANBUs cogieron a Sasuke por los brazos y se lo llevaron, sin importarles si estaba herido o no.

Naruto y Sakura estaban a punto perseguirlos, decirles que trataran bien a Sasuke y enterarse de qué pasaba, pero Kakashi los detuvo.

Salió todo bien, porque ya que Sasuke había matado tanto a Itachi como a Orochimaru, tenía derecho a vivir. Fue castigado con un mes de prisión –el cual pasó rápidamente- y algunos trabajos comunitarios.

Sakura finalmente cumplió los 18; los otros dos aún tenían 17, aunque el cumpleaños de Sasuke se acercaba a grandes pasos.

Seguían yendo a misiones como antes, pero eran misiones de rango bajo por el castigo de Sasuke, el cual acababa a sus 18. Les daba igual. Especialmente a Naruto. Estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo estuviera de vuelta.

"Hn," murmuró con molestia Sasuke, mirando la enorme tarta _dulce _que Naruto le había comprado por su cumpleaños.

En serio. ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo no conoce tus gustos?

**Definición #18 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario **_"Odio los dulces."_

Era de esperarse en Naruto invitar a prácticamente toda la villa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

La fiesta era una locura. Sasuke ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera ya su fiesta.

Suspiró. Tsunade lo había hecho mudarse a su vieja casa –mansión- ya que su apartamento había sido alquilado por alguien por haberlo dejado vacío durante los últimos años.

Sasuke miró alrededor de la casa vacía –que no estaba tan vacía desde que... 10? 11 docenas de personas habían decidido ocuparla.

Escuchó como alguien lo llamaba y se giró para ver quién. Sakura le ajo hola.

No era una reacción común en él, pero al verla… se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

Pero Sakura no se puso roja. Ya no lo amaba tanto como antes.

"Hn,"

**Definición #19 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Eres… endemoniadamente... sexy..."_

Malditas hormonas, fue su único pensamiento durante todo el día. No era justo. Había vivido con Orochimaru por años y luego solo. No era su culpa ya que las hormonas no podían hacer nada, simplemente encenderse y estallar cada vez que veía a su compañera de equipo.

Sasuke caminaba al lado de su compañera de equipo. Era tarde y la fiesta había acabado, y Sasuke había ofrecido acompañarla a casa.

Tenía que admitir que Sakura no era _tan _molesta y que definitivamente no era inútil. Era muy bonita y aún así actuaba con normalidad a su alrededor, al contrario de otros en la villa que aún eran incapaces de aceptarlo.

Sakura le dio las gracias antes de prepararse para entrar en su hogar pero Sasuke la detuvo y la besó en su supuestamente gran frente.

Sakura se sonrojó, y Sasuke sonrió de costado.

"Hn," fue todo lo que dijo, dejando a una Sakura muda.

**Definición #20 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Me gustas."_

Justo cuando Sakura empezaba a pensar en Sasuke como una amigo, había tenido que volver al

Le gusto, o no le gusto.

Constantemente se preguntaba qué hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer? Para solucionarlo, la única solución fue llamar al equipo de expertas. Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Temari.

Las cuatro discutieron el incidente de la noche anterior y formularon planes acordes.

El plan de Ino era juntar a Sakura con Sasuke y que se besuquearan buen rato.

Sakura se había negado instantáneamente.

Tenten y Temari querían que Sakura llevara ropa más reveladora para ver si Sasuke realmente se sentía atraído por ella.

Sakura no estaba tan segura de querer hacerlo ya que atraería atención innecesaria.

Hinata, finalmente, le dijo que actuara normal.

Sakura había suspirado. Como si eso fuera posible.

Las cinco se sentaron en el café y discutieron arduamente durante largo rato.

Entonces, un grupo de chicos ingresó al lugar y Sasuke se acercó a Sakura.

Sonriendo de costado. "Hn," Sakura realmente empezaba a cansarse de esa palabra.

**Definición #21 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Tengo que hablar contigo.."_

Era tarde en la noche cuando el timbre de Sakura sonó. Sakura ya tenía sus pijamas puestos y el pelo recogido en una despeinada cola de caballo.

Se quedó helada de inmediato al ver quien la esperaba a través de la ventana. Le gritó que esperara un momento y corrió rápidamente a su habitación a cambiarse, dejando a Sasuke esperando en el frío helado.

Eran mediados de Octubre y Naruto acababa de cumplir los 18 años. Los tres ya eran adultos.

Sakura lo saludó con alegría luego de abrir la puerta. Su cabello aún estaba recogido pero llevaba puesta una camiseta verde con cuello en V que exhibía un poco su escote.

Sasuke intentaba no mirarlo… o al menos, no ser _pillado_ mirando.

Le preguntó si podía hablar con ella y ella le dijo que sí, intentando recordar todos los consejos de sus amigas pero con la mente en blanco. Con un suspiro profundo, los dos caminaron juntos por la calle durante un rato.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que a las chicas le gustaban las flores. Le había preguntado a Naruto, y a Shikamaru, y luego a Kiba. Todavía se preguntaba cómo esos tres habían logrado ponerse de novios antes que él mismo. Sus consejos habían sido inútiles, por lo que había tenido que ingeniárselas solo.

Le entregó con algo de nervios un ramo de narcisos y Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Hn," fue todo lo que dijo él cuando ella le agradeció, sosteniendo el ramo cerca de su cara para olisquearlo.

**Definición #22 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Sal conmigo."_

Ino estaba feliz pero también ligeramente celosa.

Tenten suspiró, seca de ideas.

Temari se preguntó si el mundo estaba oficialmente loco.

E Hinata la felicitó.

No importaba cuantas veces Sakura les explicara a sus amigas lo que había ocurrido, sus amigas aún no podían creer que Sakura hubiera aceptado una cita con el Uchiha.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido de oírlo, por lo que él y Kakashi fueron a la casa de Sasuke para darle consejos, copias de Icha Icha Paradise y otras ideas, intentando convertir a Sasuke en uno de _ellos._

Pervertidos.

Escalofríos recorrían a Sasuke cada vez que se preguntaba que había en los libros que Kakashi leía.

Acabó echando a los dos de su casa.

Ni que planeara comenzar ya una familia.

Algunos meses pasaron desde que comenzaron a salir y Tsunade los llamó a ambos a su oficina. Era una misión. Sobre todo para Sakura pero Sasuke estaba incluido también para asegurarse de que ella se encontrara bien durante la misión.

Su misión: ir a un club de streapers y recuperar un pergamino robado de un hombre sin matarlo, ya que no lo merecía.

Sakura suspiró. Según Ino, los chicos generalmente se ponían celosos y enojados en esa clase de misiones. Empacó la ropa interior con encaje transparente y _otras _cosas. Iba a tener que seducir al hombre y quitarle el pergamino cuando no prestara atención.

Se encontró con Sasuke en la entrada y los dos comenzaron a caminar.

Sakura le preguntó a Sasuke si le parecía bien que fuera a esa misión.

"Hn,"

**Definición #23 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a parecerme bien?"_

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban grandes como platos. Definitivamente no esperaba algo como ese... ese... ese acto. No podía sacarle los ojos de encima a su novia y a su... su... acto. No tenía ni idea de que ese... acto iba a ocurrir.

Observó mientras la chica, vestida en ropas **muy** reveladoras, bailaba alrededor del algo borracho hombre. Por el amor de Dios, ese hombre no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para poder robarle algo. Y Sasuke se sentía _muy _incómodo e impaciente.

Sakura, al parecer, era una experta en esta clase de misiones.

Sasuke comenzó a inquietarse cuando el hombre comenzó a _tocar_ a Sakura, quien todavía parecía sentirse cómoda.

Los puños de Sasuke se cerraron con fuerza y caminó hacia el hombre, y lo golpeó por la espalda. Los otros hombres se dieron cuenta de eso y, en enormes grupos, se prepararon para atacarlo.

Sakura le ordenó a Sasuke que corriera mientras ella le quitaba el pergamino al hombre desmayado.

Él la siguió mientras los otros hombres los perseguían.

Por suerte, pudieron perderlos de vista.

Sakura le gritó enojada, y le preguntó por qué había hecho eso.

"Hn," dijo él, y comenzó a caminar hacia casa.

**Definición #24 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Nadie puede tocarte excepto YO."_

Ya tenían 19 años.

Sakura lloraba. Lloraba porque mientras estaba en una misión, su padre había muerto de un súbito ataque al corazón.

Sakura se quedó en su habitación durante los pocos días siguientes –evitando contacto con casi todos.

El timbre sonó pero nadie fue a responder. Sasuke volvió a presionar el botón.

Sakura no vino. La llamó varias veces pero aún así ella no respondió.

Así que decidió pasar al plan B.

Sakura miró rápidamente al costado al ver a su novio abrir la ventana y entrar a la habitación. Ella no dijo nada y él se quedó observándola. Su cara estaba roja, combinando con su pelo, y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Su cabello estaba algo despeinado.

Sasuke se acercó a ella. Es cierto, él había perdido a toda su familia mientras que ella sólo había perdido a su padre. Había mucha diferencia, pero aún así la envolvió con sus brazos.

"Hn..." dijo, y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

**Definición #25 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Estoy contigo."_

Era un festival de verano y Naruto y Sasuke estaban vestidos con sus kimonos. El suyo era negro y el de Naruto color oliva claro. Ambos estaban esperando a sus novias –o técnicamente su novia y la prometida de Naruto (Sasuke estaba sorprendido de saber que no sólo Naruto había conseguido novia antes que él pero también se había prometido)- en el puesto de ramen –Naruto había escogido el lugar.

Las chicas los saludaron a sus espaldas, y al darse vuelta se encontraron con: Hinata con su cabello violeta atado prolijamente en un rodete y un vestido color púrpura claro, y con Sakura, quien se había recogido el cabello también y llevaba un kimono rojo.

Las dos parejas salieron juntas un rato pero se separaron al correr la noche.

Mientras Sakura observaba a Hinata y Naruto alejarse, se dio vuelta para ver a Sasuke esperándola.

Se trabó un poco con sus palabras, pero finalmente logró expresarlas. Estaban en el medio de un campo de hierba y se escuchaban fuegos artificiales a lo lejos.

Sakura se sonrojó. Lo había estado pensando desde su primera cita, desde que lo había visto en los árboles. Lo hizo de nuevo.

Sasuke se quedó parado escuchando como repetía las mismas –bueno no exactamente- palabras que le había dicho cuando tenían trece.

Sakura se había enamorado de Sasuke.

De nuevo.

Hubo un inmediato silencio, pero Sakura miró a Sasuke a los ojos fijamente, con confianza.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

"Hn," dijo, y miró hacia otro lado, sonrojado.

Sakura lo llamó. Quería una respuesta.

Sasuke se dio vuelta y presionó sus suaves labios sobre los de Sakura.

Su primer beso.

Su primer beso _juntos_ de hecho. El primer beso de Sasuke se lo había robado un chico cuando tenía 12 años.

**Definición #26 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Yo también te amo."_

La boda de Shikamaru y Temari había sido muy... interesante. Kiba se había emborrachado y Lee se había conseguido una novia –una chica de la villa de Temari.

Sakura le rogó a Sasuke que bailara con él durante los lentos.

Por desgracia para él, las chicas siempre ganaban.

Hinata parecía estar disfrutando también con Naruto.

Y, bueno, Sai e Ino... nadie los había visto desde la ceremonia temprano en la tarde.

Después de la boda, todos se fueron.

Sakura se aferró a Sasuke con fuerza. Estaban algo... borrachos. Bueno, más ella que él.

Sakura lo llamó y calló hacia atrás apenas lo hizo, riendo. Sasuke tuvo que atraparla aunque sus piernas no estuvieran muy estables tampoco.

Sakura debería dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con la Hokage, se dijo Sasuke todo el camino de vuelta a la casa de Sakura.

La puso en la cama apenas llegaron. Ahora todo lo que faltaba era lograr llegar a casa.

Pero cuando se dio vuelta, sintió algo tironeando de su manga, que al final acabó tirándolo en la cama encima de ella.

"Hn," dijo, antes de que su lengua empezara a recorrer su boca.

**Definición #27 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Mierda."_

Sakura gritó desaforadamente al ver quien estaba desnudo a su lado en la cama.

Sus ojos se pusieron como platos al ver quién gritaba a su lado.

Sakura lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas y él rápidamente agarró su ropa y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ella estaba a punto de gritar y/o moler a golpes a Sasuke.

Bueno...

1. ¿Y si se quedaba embarazada? ¿Habían usado protección? Claro que no. Estaban borrachos.

2. Sasuke había estado solo desde los 13. ¿Quién sabía con cuántas chicas había estado desde que se había ido hasta que había vuelto? ¿Y si se contagiaba alguna ETS por su culpa?

3. ¿Y si alguien se enteraba de esto? Aún no se había casado. ¡Apenas tenía 20 años!

Sakura estaba al borde de la locura. No sabía qué hacer.

Se vistió rápidamente y abrió la puerta del comedor, para encontrarlo ahí.

Estaba seguro, por su expresión preocupada, de que ella estaba asustada acerca de poder estar embarazada. Pero había otro miedo presente en su cara.

Sasuke la miró con cara rara. "Hn."

**Definición #28 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Era virgen antes de que esto pasara. Así que no te preocupes. No te contagié ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual."_

En las siguientes semanas, Sakura le prestó rigurosa atención a algún nuevo chakra en su interior en incluso utilizó test de embarazo. Por suerte, dieron negativo.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Después de algunos meses, habían sido invitados a la boda de Neji y Tenten.

Había sido un evento maravilloso pero ambos apenas tomaron nada. Sólo para asegurarse de no repetir el error.

Pero el mundo se le dio vuelta a Sasuke cuando vio a Sai proponiéndole casamiento a Ino luego de la boda.

Ino había chillado con emoción y le había dado un abrazo de oso a Sai, repitiendo la palabra 'sí' una y otra vez.

Sasuke miró a Sakura quien felicitaba a Ino y a las otras chicas con quien hablaba a la misma vez.

Acompañó a Sakura a casa de nuevo –pero esta vez no estaban borrachos.

"Hn," le dijo, antes de volver a su casa.

**Definición #29 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"No saques conclusiones estúpidas."_

Aunque Naruto e Hinata estaban prometidos, había aún una persona que no sabía acerca de ello.

Su padre.

Por lo que técnicamente, era un secreto.

Ni siquiera sabía que habían estado saliendo antes.

Sakura siguió a Hinata y Sasuke a Naruto. Según Sakura, estaban ahí para apoyarlos y asegurarse de que Naruto no dijera nada estúpido.

Entraron silenciosamente a la habitación... Allí estaba el padre de Hinata.

Naruto intentó decir algo, pero se trabó con sus propias palabras.

Sakura intentó ayudar pero no supo qué hacer.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio.

Sasuke... "Hn."

**Definición #30 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Ya dilo Dobe."_

Naruto gritó con emoción. Quién iba a saber que el padre de Hinata iba a aceptar tan fácilmente. Todo lo que Naruto podía recordar era al hombre diciendo algo sobre que sus padres eran amigos cercanos, pero le daba igual, porque iba a casarse con la chica de sus sueños.

Hinata les agradeció a Sakura y Sasuke por acompañarlos. De nuevo, Sasuke estaba aterrorizado de que Sakura sacara conclusiones estúpidas.

La planearon como una boda de verano. Apenas era febrero.

Sasuke se quedó en su casa el día entero. Incluso aunque la villa supiera que tenía una novia, no influía en la cantidad de fangirls.

El día de San Valentín. Escalofríos lo recorrían cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras.

Un golpe se escuchó en su puerta y él lenta, lentamente, la abrió, espiando quién era para asegurarse antes de abrir la puerta del todo.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios. Era sólo Sakura. Con un enorme canasto de tomates. Su regalo favorito.

Pero también tenía otro regalo este año; Sakura envolvió la bufanda tejida a mano alrededor de su cuello incluso cuando estaban dentro de la casa.

Era color azul marino. Un color perfecto para Sasuke. Sasuke sonrió de costado y la guió hacia la cocina, donde había preparado la cena.

Sus brillantes ojos negros se abrieron como platos. No sabía que él podía cocinar.

"Hn."

**Definición #31 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Feliz día de San Valentín."_

Era su cumpleaños y Sakura ya tenía 21 años.

Sasuke _necesitaba _un regalo para ella. Miró detenidamente todas las ventanas de todas las tiendas pero cuando pasó por una especial, algo de color rubí brillante le llamó la atención. Abrió la puerta de la tienda y lo compró.

Sakura estaba muy impaciente. Bueno, normalmente lo estaba, pero tenía ansias por saber qué le regalaría Sasuke. Su fiesta había terminado temprano así podían estar juntos.

Un sinfín de pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, intensificados cuando escuchó a Naruto susurrándole _buena suerte _en el oído a Sasuke.

Espera. ¿Y si Sasuke planeaba romper con ella?

It was her birthday and Sakura was 21.

Su inner le repetía una y otra vez que se calmara pero no podía.

Se lo quedó mirando mientras Sasuke se enredaba con sus propias palabras.

Eso era.

Podía sentirlo.

Iba a romper con ella.

Sasuke cogió su mano y le dijo "Hn,", colocándole suavemente algo en la palma.

Sakura miró lo que era y sonrió.

Asintió con la cabeza, y lo besó.

**Definición #32 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Cásate conmigo."_

Después de contarle a sus amigas, inmediatamente la llevaron a hacer compras. Después de contarle a su madre, lloró con alegría mientras abrazaba a su hija. Después de decirle a Tsunade, una mujer que era como su segunda madre, una mujer que había estado presente apoyándola todos estos años, una mujer que amaba, simplemente sonrió y...

La abrazó.

Era el día antes de la boda y el perfecto vestido de bodas de Sakura había sido arruinado por un par de genins en una misión que, accidentalmente, habían volcado pintura sobre el vestido.

Sakura estaba devastada. Era _el vestido perfecto._ Le había llevado horas, tanto a ella como a Ino, encontrarlo.

Cuando Tsunade se enteró de esto, llamó a Sakura a su oficina. Cuando entró, se dio cuenta de algo. Tsunade sostenía entre sus brazos un hermoso vestido. Era un vestido de novia sin mangas. Con moñitos y todo. El _más que perfecto_ vestido de novia.

Era de Tsunade. Había planeado llevarlo el día de su boda pero nunca había llegado.

Sakura lloró y le agradeció a su segunda madre.

Volvió a casa sosteniendo el vestido con confianza. Apenas llegó, lo primero que hizo fue probárselo.

Lo amaba.

Sakura se dio vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su casa. Era Sasuke.

Genial. El novio había visto el vestido antes de la boda. Eso significaba mala suerte.

"Hn," dijo, y la besó en la mejilla.

**Definición #33 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"No creo en la suerte."_

Ya tenían 22 años. Incluso después de todo ese tiempo, jamás se habían separado.

Él era el mejor hombre ese día; su mejor amigo.

No importaba que Sasuke hubiera conseguido novia y se hubiera prometido luego que Naruto, iba a casarse antes que él.

Naruto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le deseó lo mejor con su nueva esposa. Sasuke... sonrió.

Sasuke se dio vuelta para mirar a los invitados. La madre de Sakura y Tsunade. Kakashi y los otros profesores jounin, e Iruka de la academia también. Ino e Hinata eran las damas de honor, y dos embarazadas Temari y Tenten estaban con sus respectivos maridos.

Talvez sí creía en la suerte. Tenía la suerte de haber encontrado a Sakura. Tenía la suerte de haber sido aceptado por todos cuando volvió. Tenía la suerte de que ella lo amara de nuevo.

Tenía la suerte de tenerla.

La música comenzó a sonar y la más hermosa mujer que Sasuke había visto jamás caminó por el pasillo, luciendo su impresionante vestido, sosteniendo en las manos un ramo de narcisos.

Su cabello rosa estaba recogido en un rodete limpio, desde donde su velo partía para caer por su espalda. Sus labios estaban pintados de un bonito tono rojo, y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando llegó a su lado.

El Uchiha le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos jade de la apunto de volverse la Sra. Uchiha.

"Hn," gruñó, antes de que el sacerdote los casara.

**Definición #34 de **_**'Hn' **_**según el diccionario** _"Hasta que la muerte nos separe."_

_**Por suerte para Sasuke, Sakura siempre sabía lo que él quería decir.**_


End file.
